Daddys Little Girl
by exceptional-butterfly
Summary: Draco Malfoy a man at the age of 27 with the world at his feet. How does the son of a convicted criminal happen to be married and a world renowned family man? He fell in love, not once but twice. One Shot Based on song Daddys Little Girl by Michael Buble


**Daddy's Little Girl**

Ginevra Molly Weasley, now Malfoy slowly came out of her slumber expecting to have Draco carry a bundle of joy to her bedside for her very early morning feeding session. However turning to look at the clock which rested beside their wedding photo on her bedside table she sprang out of bed. Slipping her small feet into her slippers and pulling a robe over her nightgown she padded her way down the hall to the nursery. She stopped short at the door and tears sprang to her eyes as she watched her amazing husband with their daughter.

------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy a man at the age of 27 with the world at his feet. How does the son of a convicted criminal happen to be married and a world renowned family man? He fell in love, not once but twice. Firstly with his wife, the flame haired woman known as Ginny to everyone except him. To him she was his muse, his love and his soul mate all rolled into one neat little package. The second time he fell in love was 4 weeks and 7 hours ago precisely, it wasn't as pretty as he had hoped it would be but it was awe inspiring none the less. Avalon Narcissa Molly Malfoy came into the wizarding world on March 26th 2007 at 10pm Greenwich Mean Time weighing 6 pounds and 3 ounces. At the time Draco was sobbing into Ginevra's shoulder too much to truly see how beautiful his baby girl was, yet now sitting in the rocking chair in her nursery he understood precisely what Mr Weasley meant about being graced with a daughter. He looked down upon her and smiled gently as he saw his little finger grasped tightly in her tiny fist as she slowly fell back to sleep. Normally he would have taken her to Ginevra for her feed but he couldn't bring himself to wake his slumbering wife. So he decided it was appropriate for some Daddy time with his little girl. Slowly standing from the chair he placed the slumbering babe on his shoulder before slowly begin his trek around the room to ensure she was asleep whilst singing their song.

_You're the end of a rainbow,_

_A pot of gold,_

_Your daddy's little girl,_

_To have and hold,_

_A precious gem is what you are,_

_You're mummy's bright and shining star._

_You're the spirit of Christmas,_

_The star on the tree,_

_You're the Easter bunny for mummy and me,_

_Your sugar ,_

_Your spice,_

_You're everything nice,_

_And your daddy's little girl._

_You're the end of a rainbow,_

_A pot of gold,_

_You're daddy's little girl,_

_To have and hold,_

_A precious gem is what you are,_

_You're mummy's bright and shining star,_

_You're the spirit of Christmas,_

_The star on the tree,_

_You're the Easter bunny for mummy and me._

_Your sugar your spice,_

_Your everything nice,_

_And your daddy's little girl._

_You're the spirit of Christmas,_

_The star on the tree,_

_You're the Easter bunny for mummy and me,_

_Your sugar ,_

_Your spice,_

_Your everything nice,_

_And your daddy's little girl._

He smiled gently to himself, he was so enamoured by this tiny little being he was always loath to put her in her crib. Gently laying her down and covering her with her blanket he kissed her forehead gently before looking down on her small cherubic features.

"You know if you carry on like this I may reconsider what I said four weeks ago." he chuckled gently before turning to wrap his arms around his wife.

"Like you could resist my charm for long." he teased her whilst holding her close to him.

"You know I'm fully healed now don't you?" she said in a teasing voice whilst playing with the fine hairs at the base of his neck.

"Don't you think we should let Avalon begin to grow a little before we surround her with siblings?" he cocked an eyebrow in her direction seeing his trademark smirk appear on her lips.

"True but that doesn't mean we cant get some practice in in the mean time." she whispered before leaving the circle of his arms to return to their room. She knew he'd follow her so didn't bother to look back to check on his progress.

Smiling to himself he back tracked to the crib and grinned as he watched the rise and fall of his baby girls chest. Placing a final kiss on her cheek he whispered one final thing to her slumbering form.

"You'll always be daddy's little girl." he quietly left the solace of the nursery and made his way back to their bedroom. Oh yes she would always be daddy's little girl, but if he had his way Ginevra would have a little soldier next time around.


End file.
